Episode 5215 (21 January 2016)
Synopsis In the Vic, Kyle questions Stacey over why she’s scared of him – he just wants to talk to her. Kat interjects and firmly states that Kyle’s been hassling Stacey. A frantic Stacey screams for Kyle to get out and brands him a demon. Believing that she’s protecting herself, Stacey places a line of broken glass between herself and Kyle, claiming that he can’t cross it. Clocking a scared Lily watching on, Stacey bolts out of the Vic with Arthur. Jean tells Kyle that he has to stay away from Stacey and covers to Kat that she doesn’t know him. Stacey watches from the window at number 29B, as Martin frantically searches the Square for her. Kush and Shabnam tentatively ask Stacey what’s wrong - she rambles that she needs to get away from here, as God can’t talk to her. Back at Number 3, Jean turns up, demanding to speak to Martin. When Shabnam asks Stacey what she sees, Stacey brands Martin a demon, sent by the devil. Stacey explains that she believes that Arthur is the son of God. Jean’s angry when Martin admits that he played along with Stacey’s delusions by claiming that God had sent him to help her. Martin gets a call from Kush, informing her that Stacey’s with him and is in a bad way – Martin heads straight over after persuading Jean not to call Stacey’s doctor straight away. In number 29B, Shabnam brings Stacey some paper and a pen – Stacey claims that she needs to write down everything that Arthurs tells her; Shabnam concern is obvious. Through tears, Shabnam tells Stacey that Arthur isn’t God’s son, he’s Kush’s son. Martin arrives and asks Kush for some glasses – Stacey panics at the sight of his arrival. Martin asks Kush to place the glasses in front of Stacey, before reminding Stacey of her claim that broken glass can be used as a barrier to protect her and Arthur. After Stacey breaks the glass, Martin suggests that if he wanted to hurt her or Arthur, then he wouldn’t be able to cross the glass – Stacey agrees. Stacey watches as Martins steps over the glass and cries to Martin that she needs to get to somewhere safe. Martin assures Stacey that there is a safe place she can go –hospital. Martin promises Stacey that Arthur can stay with her and Stacey agrees that she wants to go. Jean’s concerned when she gathers that Stacey seems unaware of why she’s going into hospital and that she is adamant that Arthur will be able to stay with her. Jean questions whether Martin has found out whether the ward has mother and baby facilities. Martin admits that he hasn’t, but is at a loss at what else he can do. As Martin leads Stacey into hospital, it’s all too much for her, she’s terrified... A disappointed Les tells Paul that he and Pam still aren’t getting on too well. Les promises Paul that he won’t give up on her. Paul approaches Ben at the bar and discovers that he’s looking to find a property with Abi. When Ben states that Abi’s working late, Paul suggests that Ben buys him a drink. Paul ignores a flirty look from a punter and suggests to Ben that they head to the cinema. Abi arrives unexpectedly early and is put out when Ben isn’t keen to head home and property hunt with her. Paul’s disappointed when Ben follows her home. Later, Paul watches on sadly as he clocks Ben come out of the Beales’ and ignore him. As Kat and Belinda have a heart to heart in the Square Gardens, Kat comes clean – she’s got five children. Kat explains that their mum was worried that Zoe’s twin would turn out like Harry, so she left him behind. Kat tells Belinda that he was named Luke and was adopted in Ireland. Belinda recalls to Kat when Viv took her, Maureen and Zoe up to Ireland. One of the days, Viv appeared from a church crying and Belinda clocked a couple holding a little boy. Kat asks whether Belinda can remember the name of the village – it’s Redwater. Kat fills Alfie in on her discovery – Alfie is keen to follow the lead but Kat is too worried about Stacey. In the Vic, Patrick can’t take his eyes off of Claudette. As Claudette goes to leave, she and Patrick share a flirty exchange. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes